WE'RE ON A BUS! A GF STORY
by Awkward.sibling.hug12
Summary: Mabel and Dipper Pines decided to go back to Gravity Falls. They take a bus and meet a friend and poor Dipper get motion sick... (Me and me friends role played this so the name of the friend wasn't me) THANKS! Does mention vomiting or as I put it hurling. Okay bye...


Mabel and Dipper Pines are twin brother and sister from Piedmont, California. They went to a sleepy little town called Gravity Falls last summer and had many strange encounters with some strange creatures. They liked it so much that they decided spend another year back in that wacky town. But this isn't a story of them in Gravity Falls. This is a story of them on the bus to Gravity Falls and what happened. They both boarded the double-decker bus along with their luggage for a 12 hour bus trip to Gravity Falls. They sat in the very back by the stairs. Mabel was by the window waving to there parents. "Goodbye Mom! Goodbye Dad! See you soon." Mabel said. She coutiued waving until the dissaperad. "First time on a bus with two floors! More stairs to run up and down!" Mabel said smiling. "Yeah, Exciting!" Dipper said. About 3 hours passed on the train. And Mabel was bouncing up and down and Dipper was laying in his chair. "This is soo fun! I get to see buses pass by us and all the moving trees and the people being suprisingly rude when I sing!" Mabel said bouncing. "Yeah can you just be quiet for like ten seconds." Dipper said. "Okay. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!. 10 seconds I did it! I hungry! Where's food?" Mabel said bouncing up and down. "Okay, By ten seconds I mean ten hours!" Dipper said. "Shh! Do you hear that?" Mabel said. "Hear what?" Dipper said. "The sound of loser! Haha! You're being sour! Cheer up!" Mabel said elbowing him. "Yeah thanks for that" Dipper said turning over. "Dude. I think he's being stubborn for a reason." A voice came from the seat in front of them. "Yeah thanks for that too" Dipper said. "No, no. That wasn't supposed to sound rude. You just look a little pale." The voice said and a teen girl was peeking her head over the seat. "Oh Hi! Um… Who are you?" Mabel said. "Oh I apologize for bursting in like that, it just seemed urgent. Anywho, I'm Posy from Midvale, Utah." She said. "Oh cool! I have always wanted to go to Utah! I'm Mabel and that's my brother Dipper from Piedmont, California" Mabel said. "Cool! I like those names, but why Dipper?" Posy asked. "Hey, Hey Dipper. Show her why! Come on!" Mabel said elbowing Dipper. "No. I don't want to show it to a stranger." Dipper said curling up in a ball. "Mkay… He's just being Dipper, Stubborn and awkward. Anyway he has big dipper birthmark on his forehead!" Mabel said. "Cool! I have a on my arm!" Posy said. "Do we care? No. So can we be silent?" Dipper said. "Ooh quit being a butt! We just met a new friend! You be quiet!" Mabel said. "I don't want to be complaining! I'm asking you to be quiet for a reason!" Dipper said. "And what would that reason be Sir Dipping sauce?" Mabel said. "I was going to tell you something. But I don't remember. Lemme think…" Posy said sitting back down in her chair. "Cool. Awnser me Dipstick!" Mabel shouted. "Don't call me that!" Dipper said. "Then awnser me! Dippy…" "Don't you dare!" "Fresh!" Mabel shouted. Dipper said and got up and ran back to the bathroom. "Oh! Now I remember! All the symptom you're brother has I think he has nausea… Where'd he go?" Posy said. "Where do you think?" Mabel said pointing to the bathroom and the sounds or hurling going on. "Okay. Well more time to get to know you! What's your favorite animal?" Posy said. "Ooo! I like pigs! No, no, Unicorns. Wait. Are we ignoring the fact that I have a hurling brother?" Mabel said. "Well would you rather picture.." Posy was inturrupted. "Okay! On with questions." Dipper came out. He wiped his mouth and said. "That's why!" And hopped in the chair. "What's why? Ooh! That! Is that why you were being a butt?" Mabel asked. "Duh?!" Dipper said. "I despise Nausea! Mabel switch me spots." Dipper said. "But I like this spot and you need to be closer by a bathroom." Mabel said. Dipper groaned and pulled a blanket out of his suite case. "I'm gonna try to sleep to fight this. If you wake me I will hurl on you purposly." Dipper said. "Geez, Sourpuss. Okay What's your favorite magical creature?" Mabel said. "Umm trolls! Especially ones that look human and have white skin, black hair and horns!" Posy said. "I think I've heard of those. Dipper have you seen one?" Mabel said. "You're inturrupting my slumber. Remember what I told you Mabel." Dipper said. "Well I don't really care. You've hurled on me before. Plus I know you wouldn't cause one you hate hurling and two ya love me!" Mabel said. "I don't really right now…" Dipper mumbled under his breath. "Hey! I can hear you ya know!" Mabel Pushed him and made him fall to the floor. "Oops! hehe…" Mabel said.


End file.
